I'm not as ugly as you think
by YoominC16
Summary: A little video informing Wade that Justin is no longer apart of the Nexus. Justin Gabriel/Kane slash Two Shot! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything nor do I make profits off of this story. Everyone in this story is own by the WWE or their respective parties. This is purely a work of fiction._

* * *

><p>Wade was playing a game on his laptop when he was interrupted by a knock at his door. He got out of his chair and headed for the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Wade called out.

"UPS. I have a package for…Wade Barrett." A man's voice said back.

Wade opened the door. "I'm Wade."

"OK, I just need you to sign here." The man said and gave Wade the clipboard. Wade signed it and gave it back to the man. The man handed the package to Wade. "You have a nice day." The man said and Wade closed the door.

Wade looked at the package. He hadn't ordered anything, or so he could remember. He looked down at the package and notice there was no return address. Wade shrugged his shoulders and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch and opened up the small box.

The only thing that was in the box was a DVD that was inside of a case that said **WATCH ME** in big black sharpie letters. Wade thought that it wouldn't hurt to watch the DVD so he turned on his TV and the DVD player. He popped the DVD in, grabbed the remote, sat down on his couch and pressed play. Little did Wade know that in a few minutes, he would regret ever pressing play on his remote.

The first thing Wade saw was Justin Gabriel's smiling face. Justin was one of his lackeys in the Nexus so Wade started to think that maybe this was a joke video.

"Hey." Justin said to the man holding the camera.

"Hey." The man replied and Justin let out a giggle.

Wade didn't know who's voice that was but he knew it didn't belong to anyone in the Nexus.

"What are you doing with the camera?" Justin asked.

"Recording you…and your hot body." The man says and the camera pans downward. Wade could see all of Justin's naked body. His perfect chest, chiseled abs, gorgeous legs and his beautiful cock.

"You're beautiful." The unidentified man says, putting the camera back on Justin's face.

"You are too." Justin replies.

"Shut up."

"No, really you are. Would I be dating you if you weren't? Would I let you fuck me if you were ugly?" Justin asked.

The man didn't answer the question. Instead, he lay next to Justin on the bed. The man readjusted the camera so Wade could see him wrap his big hand around Justin's cock. The man played with the head of the cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit in a circle before slowly pumping Justin's cock. Moving his hand up and down, up and down. Wade got so caught up, so lost, in the man's hand movements that he hadn't noticed his erection growing in his pants or the conversation that Justin and this mystery man were having.

"Not fucking baby, never that." The man starts. "I'm making love to you."

"Oh Baby." Justin moans. The man readjust the camera so now Wade can see Justin's flustered face. His cheeks were red, eyes were closes, and his mouth was open.

Wade knew he should turn this off. He shouldn't be watching this but it was so hot. Justin was so hot. Wade had been trying to bed Justin since they were in development together and Justin would never give him the time of day. He thought that if he signed him to a 'slave contract' that was connected to his own contract, he would be able to get a piece but Justin still said no and now he knew why.

"Hold the camera baby." The man says to Justin and Justin takes the camera and shoots it downward. Now, Wade can see Justin's beautiful cock but only for a second before a bald head comes into view and goes down on Justin. The man licks the slit of Justin's cock a few times before swirling his tongue around the head.

"Ahh, God baby don't tease me." Justin moans and Wade grows harder, if that's even possible.

The man complies and takes all of Justin down his throat in one try. The man keeps his head there and swallows around Justin's cock.

"Ahh fuck baby." Justin moans. Wade can hear Justin breathing heavily from off of the camera.

The man bobs his head up and down, slowly at first, but now he speeds up. Justin's free hand lands on the back of the bald head.

"Oh God baby feels so good." Justin's hips start to buck up but the man uses his strong arms to keep them in place. "Fuck baby I'm going to cum." The man stops bobbing his head but doesn't take Justin's cock out of his mouth. He takes the camera away from Justin and positions it so its shooting Justin's face before releasing Justin's cock with a loud pop that Wade heard.

Wade really hoped no one decided to interrupt him right now. He was in way too deep to stop watching now.

The man scooted down the bed. "Open your legs wide for me baby." Justin complied and opened them.

"Well look at that." The man placed the camera so Wade could see a great shot of Justin's tight, pink pucker.

Wade swallows hard. Now, he definitely wouldn't stop watching.

"A thing of beauty."

"It's a masterpiece." Justin said and giggled.

The man moved the camera again so Wade could clearly see the man eating out Justin's pucker, even though he still couldn't see the man's face.

The man licked Justin's hole like it was an ice cream cone before plunging his tongue into the tight, hot heat. Wade could hear Justin moaning in the background like a slut.

"Oh, your tongue…so good." Justin moaned.

The man took one of his thick fingers and plunged in into Justin along side his probing tongue. He took his finger and moved it in sync with his tongue, driving Justin wild.

"More baby please." Justin said, pushing his hips up to meet the thrust. The man slid a second finger into Justin and removed his tongue. The man moved the camera so Wade could see his two fingers sliding in and out of Justin.

"Ah, Ah right there baby." Justin scream.

"Right there." The man teased and thrust his fingers on that spot again.

"Yes baby right there."

Wade started to rub himself thru his sweat pants. This shit was too good. It was better than any porno he had ever seen.

"I need you baby." Justin said.

"You need me? Where do you need me?" The man asked, still moving his talented fingers.

"I need you insi- Ah, inside me Ah." Justin managed to moan out.

The man took his fingers out and reached for something but Justin stopped him. "No lube just get inside me now."

"Hands and knees." The man said in a thick voice filled with lust. Justin immediately turned over and placed himself on his hands and knees and stuck his ass in the air.

The man chuckled. "You ready for me baby."

"Yes please put it in me now."

The man position the camera so Wade could see the man's thick cock push inside of Justin's tight hole. Wade was shocked at how big it was. It was so thick. He didn't know how Justin could take it. Wade was no where near lacking in that department but the cock on the screen made his look like a toddler penis.

Once the man was fully inside of Justin, he stopped to let Justin get used to his girth. "You're so tight baby."

"You're so big." Justin said. "Move please."

You didn't have to tell him twice. The man immediately started to thrust in and out of Justin. Wade watched as the girth went in an out of Justin, hitting his prostate every time. Wade was entranced by the movements and how well the fit together. The were like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle that fit together perfectly to complete a picture.

"I'm so close." Justin said and that snapped Wade out of his trance.

The man pulled all the way out of Justin. "On your back." Justin flopped on his back and spread his legs. The man put the camera on Justin's flustered face. "I want to see your face when you come." The man said before thrusting back into Justin.

"Oh, Oh baby right there." Justin said. "I'm going to cum."

"Then cum baby. Let it go."

"Kane!" Justin screamed as he came.

Justin's inside constricted around Kane's cock, sending him over the edge as well. "Fuck Justin." Kane grunted as he came deep inside of Justin.

Then, the screen went black.

Wade slumped back on the couch. He knew that he would be watching this again. Wade sat up in realization. "Did Justin say Kane?"

The TV screen started to fizz with static until a red background was shown. The camera was turned until the screen showed Kane.

"I just wanted to let you know that Justin is no longer contracted to the WWE through you. Stephanie owned me a few favors so she gave me Justin's contract. In simple terms, and if you didn't get this threw the video you just watched, Justin is mine now. I don't ever want to see you around him anymore. He better not ever tell me you asked him for sex again because if he does, I'll break your neck. You can keep the video as a…parting gift from Justin to you. Hey babe, do you have any parting word for your former leader?"

The camera turned to a now fully clothed Justin Gabriel. Justin didn't say anything, he just put up both of his middle fingers.

The camera turned back around to Kane. He was smiling. "As you can see, no love lost here. To bad you couldn't get the hottest guy to lay down for you…maybe you can get Otunga to bend over for you…and maybe I'm not as ugly as you think." Kane laughed a sickening laugh until the video went black again and completely stopped.

Wade was furious. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to call a meeting with the remaining members of the Nexus. But first he needed to take a cold shower to get rid of his hard on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kane came back last night on RAW, with the mask, and I was so excited. Kane is my 2nd favorite wrestler and I was happy that he was back so I had to write something about him.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	2. Chapter 2

After getting rid of his major hard on, Wade called up the remaining members of his Nexus group and told them to come over his house immediately. Now, they were all in Wade's living room waiting for their leader to explain the situation to them.

"Do you know what this is about?" Skip whispered to Michael and Michael shook his head no.

"Why isn't Justin here?" Heath asked and looked around. He had really grown fond of Justin and Justin was like his best friend. They would keep each other safe from the other boys in the group because, for some reason, they all were attracted to himself and Justin and on a few occasions had tried to take advantage of them.

"That's what I want to talk about." Wade said and stood up. "Justin sent me a…message basically informing that he was done with the Nexus."

"What?" Everyone said in chorus.

Heath sighed heavily. Now he was all alone in this group. What was he going to do? Should he leave to?

"You're just going to let this happen?" David question and Wade shook his head.

"Oh no, he will get his." Wade confirmed. "But not now. Let him get comfortable in his new contract…then we'll hit him."

"How long do we wait?" Darren asked.

"…until I say we move."

* * *

><p>Heath walked into his small one bedroom apartment and grabbed his home phone. He had to call his best friend and let him know what's up. Heath dialed Justin's number and waited for him to answer.<p>

"Stop it." Heath heard Justin say to someone in the background. "Hello."

"Justin, Wade got the tape." Heath explained. "But he's planning something."

"Like what?" Justin asked.

"I have no idea just…don't get to comfortable because he's planning something."

"OK, I'll watch my back." Justin said.

"So, How's Kane?" Heath asked.

"He's fine. He right here, actually." Justin turned to Kane. "Heath says hey."

"Hey Heath." Kane yelled loud enough for Heath to here before going back to work on Justin's pants.

Heath giggled and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"I gotta get out of Nexus…now that you aren't here. I'm vulnerable…Michael and David were making sex eyes at me."

Justin sighed. He didn't know how to help his friend. Heath couldn't just leave because his contract was under Wade's contract. If he left Nexus, then he would be leaving the WWE. If he stays, he could run the risk of getting hurt. Justin looked at Kane and a light bulb went off in his head.

"I might- stop." Justin moaned when Kane touched him below the belt. "I might be able to help you…call you later." Justin hung up the phone and looked at Kane.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" Justin flipped the big man over so he was on top. "I promise to repay you." Justin said and grinds himself on Kane's member.

Kane groaned. He could do a favor.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Months Later<strong>

"Here is your winner, and new Intercontinental Champion, Justin Gabriel." Justin Roberts announced and Justin grabbed the belt from the ref and held it high above his head, celebrating. The crowd going crazy.

"This just goes to show you, you can turn things around." Jerry Lawler commented.

"Yeah, Jerry. After leaving Nexus Justin Gabriel has been on the top of his game and now he is the Intercontinental Champion." Michael Cole said.

"Yeah, leaving Nexus was the best thing that has ever happen to Justin."

Justin was in mid-celebration when the Nexus music hit.

_Right on time._ Justin thought. He watched as Wade and his cronies followed. Heath was the last one out and he looked at Justin and gave him a wink. The plan was a go.

"The Nexus?" Michael Cole scoffed. "What are they doing out here?"

"I don't know but I don't like this one bit." Jerry huffed.

The Nexus gathered in the ring and formed a circle around Justin. Wade stepped forward and got in Justin's face.

"You thought you were done with us?" Wade said. "You thought your little video meant something…it meant nothing!" Wade said and circled around Justin. Justin followed him. "That ass is still mine…but I didn't come here for that." Wade turned to Heath.

"Heath, show him whose boss." Wade said and Heath stepped up. Heath looked at Justin and shrugged. He pulled back his fist as if he were going to strike Justin.

"Oh no." Jerry groaned.

But Heath turned around and hit David Otunga and Justin lunged at Wade.

"Oh My God! Heath just turned on the Nexus!" Michael Cole yelled as the crowd went crazy.

Heath and Justin started to pummel the Nexus with rights and lefts and kicks but the numbers game caught up to them all to soon. Wade, Darren, and Skip had Justin in one corner and David and Michael had Heath in the other. All of the beating down on the two men. It looked like all hope was lost for Justin and Heath when…

BOOM! Fire shot out of the post and at the top of the ramp. The Nexus members stopped beating on Heath and Justin and looked around. Then lightning struck the stage.

"What the-." Jerry started.

"What is going on?" Michael Cole finished.

Kane's music hit and Heath and Justin looked at one another before rolling out of the ring. Nexus was about to get theirs.

Kane appeared at the top of the ramp, in full costume, looking at the remaining Nexus members. The crowd was now screaming.

"OK guys you remember what we talked about!" Wade yelled at them as the all looked at Kane in their fighting stances.

Then a chime went off. DING! The Undertaker's music hit and he walked out and stood next to his brother. He looked at the Nexus punks in the ring. This would be an easy fight. Kane looked at his brother. They nodded and then started to walk to the ring.

"I didn't sign up for this." Otunga whined.

"You said just Kane." Skip yelled.

Wade didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't even move. Kane was one thing but Kane and The Undertaker together was something totally different. He was not ready for this.

Kane and Undertaker climbed into the ring and began the beat down on the Nexus, easily taking down Skip, Tarver, and Darren. Then their sites fell on Wade and David.

They grabbed them both by their throats, setting them up for stereo choke slams.

"I told you not mess with Justin." Kane growled at Wade. "I guess you'll learn the hard way."

"This is my first and last warning to you." Undertaker said to David. "Leave Heath alone."

Kane and Undertaker choke slammed Otunga and Barrett at the same time. They did it with some much force that Wade and David fell through the ring.

"In the words of Joey Styles, Oh My God!" Jerry said.

Kane and Taker got out of the ring. Kane went over to Justin. "You OK babe."

"Yeah, my back." Justin grabbed his back. Kane grabbed Justin and picked him up and carried him out of the arena. Taker did the same with Heath.

"Jerry, is this some sort of alliance?"

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll fine out more later."

Once they were backstage and out of site, Taker and Kane sat their lovers down.

"You OK?"

"Yeah Mark." Heath said and rubbed his stomach. "Stomach."

"Want me to take you back to the hotel and make it better."

Heath smiled. "We're leaving. See you guys." Heath said and drug Mark down the hall and out of the door.

Justin laughed. He knew they would be a great fit. That's why he asked Kane to call his brother and ask him to buy Heath's contract. The two red heads were a perfect match.

Justin turned to his monster and took his mask off before kissing him. "Let's get out of here and do what your brother and Heath are doing." Kane grabbed Justin and through him over his shoulder. With Nexus finally behind them, the could finally have some fun.

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett looked up at the bright lights from underneath the ring. His whole body was ringing in pain and he was pretty sure he had a concussion. That was it. He had learned his lesson. He wasn't messing with Justin anymore. If he liked to be with the ugly monster, then let him. Wade sighed to himself, maybe Kane wasn't as ugly as he thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
